cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Seer Marino
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Marshal Brass * Golden Roller * Willy Wheeler New Contact(s) * The Radio Information Fortunata Seer An Arachnos veteran of nearly 15 years service, Fortunata Seer Pia Marino joined in her youth along with her older brother, Paolo. The two had grown up in the Rogue Isles under Lord Recluse's rule, and joined Arachnos together to improve their lot in life. Pia was soon singled out as one of the few with a precognitive gift, and was brought into the ranks of the Fortunata Seers. Her brother Paolo suffered an unfortunate fate, and is listed as missing, presumed dead. While Seer Marino has served Arachnos with distinction, during her career, she has not sought to advance her powers or position since Paolo's presumed death. Initial Contact I had a feeling that perhaps we had met before? I could be wrong, of course, That is a problem for we Seers of the Fortunata. As the years roll on, the here-and-now begins to blend with the soon-to-be, and we lose track if we let our minds wander. And all it seems my mind can do is wander these days. To thoughts of my youth, of the friends I've lost, and to my brother Paolo, dead all these years. But that is why I wished to speak with you. There are things I must know about what happened to my brother, and you have a growing reputation as someone who can get things done. Store * Inspirations * * * Story Arc Oh, Wretched Man! Souvenir: A letter sealed with a black kiss This letter was given to you by an Arachnos Arbiter who refused to tell you who had sent it, but you still have a pretty good idea who it's from. The signature on it is a black-lipstick kiss. Even now, it reminds you of the perilous exploit you remember as: Oh, Wretched Man! The letter reads: 'I've been watching you lately. Trying to put together all the events that led up to the attack on me and my poor Wretch. Seer Marino has told me much, and it's revealed in great detail how much you've done. She tells me she hired you to investigate what had happened to her brother, Paolo Marino. She'd gotten a vision linking Paolo to poor Wretch, and me to an old friend of hers, despite the fact that we were both supposed to be long dead. As you discovered, she was quite right. That was also when you met Mu'Rakir. Oh, that vengeful man. And to think it was my words that stopped Wretch's rage from killing him when he and his cadre came to exorcize me. Now, here things get interesting. She next sent you to get Wretch's medical records, hoping to find out what had happened to her poor brother Paolo. Oh, I have records of the havoc you caused then, but I've swept it all under the carpet and tidied up the loose ends. After all, your cover story is that you were working for me, so I have to keep up appearances. That's also when you met Huntsman Ohanko, and he hinted to you about the little conspiracy he and Mu'Rakir had brought together. The conspirators asked you and Seer Marino to get data on me, and while the Legacy Chains' theories about my connection to Wretch were incorrect, they did stir up Pia's emotions. Really, I don't blame Pia for joining the conspiracy. She was angry, she blamed me for holding her brother and keeping him from the medical care that could change him back. Poor thing. She didn't know than that Paolo won't let anyone help him. As Wretch, he's quite single-minded about protecting me. And as one of the dead, I can't let him go. The next part is where it all fell apart. Before he died, Mu'Rakir talked. I think Scirocco was rather upset that some of the Mu Mystics he's in charge of would keep secrets from him. I think he took it personally, somehow. Anyway, while Ohanko hadn't planned to kill Arbiter Cross, they had been planning to betray you and Seer Marino from the start. When Cross asked too many questions, well, there you were. But it looks like they had not counted on Pia's foresight or your paranoia. You did the right thing to warn me. Oh, the little ritual Mu'Rakir had worked up was clever, yes, and probably could have dispersed my spirit for some time, but I would have reformed. However, your timely aid prevented that annoying necessity. I suppose I should thank you, but gratitude is a living emotion, and not a strong tie among the dead. All that was left was to make sure my poor Wretch didn't fall prey to Mu'Rakir's hate. Which you did. Wretch speaks well of you, by the way. I think he puts some trust in someone who helped his sister, whatever their reason. He's simple that way. The conspirators are dead, or wishing they were. The charges against you and Seer Marino are no more. You can consider that your repayment from me for protecting Wretch. Pia Marino may never get her brother back, but perhaps she'll be able to move on one day. And then there is you. You've shown power, skill, and survivability. But you still have far to go if you wish to realize your true potential. Perhaps one day we will meet again, and you will serve under my command. Or perhaps you are the one who will have the power to change destiny, and one day I will serve under you. I can't wait to see what the future holds.' Briefing My brother was killed many years ago, while on a mission for Lord Recluse himself. Paolo was a member of the Wolf Spiders then, and he was leading the back-up squad for an infiltration mission run by a Night Widow, who was herself my best friend. Paolo was my older brother, but treated her as a second sister, and had volunteered to act as her back-up for a routine assassination. But the operation went wrong, all were killed, and the building was gutted by fire. But I have recently learned that something may have happened that night. The building still stands, and though it has been abandoned for years, I believe that in the confusion, the building's security systems may have recorded the events of that night. It would be deemed unprofessional of me to investigate this myself, and I must send someone strong because the place has become a hideout for mutant vagrants called 'The Lost'. So I seek a free contractor like yourself to do this deed and find this information. This will likely be the start of something large. One old secret usually covers others. I must know what became of my brother. I must know how he died. Or, if he died... Find the surveillance information, and look for any other clues. This place hasn't been used in years by anyone but squatters. Mission Objective(s) * Uncover Paolo's true fate ** Find surveillance ** Find more information Enemies Notable NPCs * Aberrant Rector (Boss) (Guarding Mu'Rakir) * Guardian Mu'Rakir (Non-Escort Hostage/Ally) Debriefing On the video! That face! That's Paolo! I had thought for so long I had been able to forget him, but I knew I never could. And there he is on the screen, still breathing, still alive. It pains me to watch his last moments, but here, look! He wasn't gunned down with the others! He ran back into the fire to find the Night Widow he was there to protect. He couldn't see that she was dead. My poor Paolo. He was never harsh enough to have been in Arachnos. This and the story of Magus Mu'Rakir confirm what I feared. My brother Paolo is alive, and living in misery as the mutated monster called The Wretch. Give me a moment, and I will tell you all that I know. I am a Seer of the Fortunata, blessed or cursed with visions. Mine are under no great control, often the strongest ones come in sudden flashes. I was conferring with Ghost Widow herself one day, when I met Wretch. It was the first time I was ever in his direct presence, and the sudden vision that overcame me almost sent me into unconsciousness, such was its power. I saw my brother Paolo, my brother who I had thought dead for years, trapped beneath tons of rubble, eating rats and drinking mutagenic water to survive the horrible burns. I saw the ghost of the woman I had called friend throughout our training years soothing his deranged mind, urging him to live. And when the vision cleared, I saw Ghost Widow and Wretch before me. Then I knew I must learn the truth. Briefing Now that I know the truth of it, I know that my brother Paolo lives still, and lives in misery as the twisted Wretch, servant to the ghost of the woman I had thought my friend. Why she has not healed him, why she has not told me, I do not know. But I know this: I want my brother back. To have any chance to heal Paolo, I must know what changed him. That's where you come in. Ghost Widow may be an apparition, but Wretch is still alive. I have found the place where Wretch's medical records are kept after we was brought in. They may have some clue in them that could reverse the process. I need those records. I need no one to know that I have them. And I don't care who must be silenced in order for that to happen. The facility is located on Mercy Isle. I will give you its location. Once there, you must locate Paolo's medical records and take them. Then, make sure that you've destroyed the surveillance system, and... Eliminate all of the potential witnesses. Seer Marino doesen't want any witnesses left. That should be doable. Mission Objectives * Get records, leave no witnesses ** Find Wretch's Files ** Destroy Security Computer Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Mainframe (Object) * Wolf Spider Hunstman (Boss) (Guarding Huntsman Ohanko) * Huntsman Ohanko (Non-Escort Hostage/Ally) Notes *It is not required to click the glowie to finish the mission. Destroying the Security Mainframe and rescuing Huntsman Ohanko will complete the mission. Debriefing Seeing these medical records is enough to break my heart. The pain poor Paolo must have gone through! But what I cannot understand is that the records show that he refused any treatment! Why would my brother have done that? Unless he was influenced in this. Ghost Widow, my former friend, she is always with him. Is this her doing? But why? I have little time to think of such things. I have been contacted by the man you met, this Huntsman Ohanko. It seems that he and Mu'Rakir are embroiled together in some way. I know that they have something against Ghost Widow, and while my loyalty to Arachnos is strong, that bridge has been crossed already by the silenced halls of the record repository. I must learn why Ghost Widow denies Paolo the care he needs to be normal again. And may the darkness claim her soul if I do not like the answer! I will meet with Ohanko and Mu'Rakir, and discover their aims. Briefing Mu'Rakir and Ohanko are willing to allow us into their plans, but there are those among their conspiracy who do not trust either of us. Thought I do not know their aims, the information they have could tell me what hold Ghost Widow has over Paolo, so I must gain their trust. They told me to deliver them some information they are seeking about Ghost Widow, but some of the information they want I cannot get without notice. I can get them the details about Ghost Widow's daily affairs, but they also wish to know more about what kind of spirit Ghost Widow is, and as far as I know, the ones most likely to know this outside of Arachnos are the Legacy Chain. You must steal the Legacy Chain's information on Ghost Widow. Then they should be willing to trust us. The Legacy Chain are gathering their information on Ghost Widow, no doubt, for some sort of conference as to how to defeat her. They gather together under her very nose, hiding their conclaves as business meetings. Though their efforts are futile, their research is excellent. Get all of it, so that we can buy the trust of Mu'Rakir, Ohanko, and their allies. The Legacy Chain is known for their mystic research. Of course, it's only their research if they can keep you from stealing it. Mission Objective(s) * Steal research from Legacy Chain ** 3 books of research Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing A-HA! There, you see! The Legacy Chain's research says it all! Ghost Widow, she is bound to Paolo! She needs him as an anchor in this world, and cannot let him go! Do not try to tell me that they are in disagreement about it in the papers. Do not point out the dissension among their researchers. I can feel that this must be true. No, I know it to be true from the depths of my heart. She whom I once called friend, whom both I and Paolo called sister, she torments his life to extend her own unlife! I will get this to our allies. Then, she will pay for all that she has done to Paolo and me. I swear, she will pay! Briefing Our allies need assistance. Ohanko is about to be questioned on charges of conspiracy, and a body must be disposed of before it's evidence betrays us all. Enter the base, and amid the havoc free Ohanko and remove the body. Once you're back, they will begin planning against Ghost Widow, and I will see my revenge begin. Ohanko is about to be taken in for questioning. You must give him a reasonable amount of chaos to escape in. At the least, defeat the base commander, free Ohanko, and remove the evidence. Our allies have brought us into their cabal, and when Ghost Widow falls and Paolo is free from his misery, I will make certain that you are rewarded for all that you have done. Now go, and get Huntsman Ohanko out of jeopardy. You have to wonder what Huntsman Ohanko could have done to get himself in this much trouble Mission Objective(s) * Protect Ohanko ** Free Ohanko ** Remove Body ** Defeat base leader Enemies Notable NPCs * Base Commander (Boss) (Mu Guardian) * Huntsman Ohanko (NPC) Debriefing After you left, I had a vision, a powerful, terrible vision. You stood amongst an Arbiter Tribunal, accused of an Arbiter's murder. I was brought before Lord Recluse in chains, accused of orchestrating Ghost Widow's destruction. And Paolo, burning, screaming, ripped apart by Mu magic as Mu'Rakir laughed in vengeful triumph. This vision will not leave me. And from the look on your face, you know that this vision is true, don't you? We are betrayed... Ohanko and Mu'Rakir will use us as scapegoats for their acts, and kill my poor brother. And his fate will be kind compared to what will come of us. We have only one option before us. We must stop the conspiracy we helped to start, and betray those who plan to betray us! Briefing Huntsman Ohanko and Guardian Mu'Rakir must still believe that we do not know their plans to betray us. We have only one option: We must betray them first. I will gather the evidence we will need. You must deliver warning before the assassinations can take place. Ghost Widow will be their first target. She must be warned. If you survive, seek out Arbiter Diaz and tell everything you've learned. And if you don't survive, I will join you soon after. Both our lives rest on this. Deliver your warning to Ghost Widow, and let nothing stop you. I still hate her for what she's done to Paolo, but the conspirators will kill him, too. The irony of it is bitter. To save my brother, I must save his tormentor. I must gather the evidence we'll need to prove our innocence in this. You must save Ghost Widow and speak with Arbiter Diaz to show our innocence through action. The conspirators have trapped Ghost Widow within her tower. Enemies Notable NPCs * Huntsman Ohanko (Boss) (Wolf Spider Hunstman) * Ghost Widow (NPC) (Archvillain) Briefing Thank you. I, I see. From what she said, I... I... Please, please, speak with Arbiter Diaz. Please, go. Leave me I can't... You, you shouldn't shouldn't see me like this... Paolo, what have I done? Debriefing According to Diaz, we're no longer suspects. I was able to find evidence showing we were to be framed, and Ghost Widow herself now claims that we were agents in her employ. Now we must stop them from killing Paolo. I don't know what to feel anymore. When I realized that Wretch was my brother, I thought that what had happened to him had to be her fault. I wanted to hate her, I wanted to blame her, I wanted to destroy her for what I thought she had done to my brother. But she's a victim, too. Caught in her own moment of death, unable to move past it. I can see it now. I don't know if I can forgive her for the hold she has on my brother, but all I can feel is... We are trained not to feel pity for anyone, but that's all I can find to feel for her now. Pity for the woman I once knew, and pity for the thing she has become. Briefing We must move quickly. Ghost Widow heeded our warning, and is even protecting us by saying we were part of her investigation into Mu'Rakir's conspiracy. But we still have to stop them from killing Paolo. Mu'Rakir won't be satisfied until he gets his revenge and Paolo is dead. You must save Paolo, and get him to safety. You must also defeat Mu'Rakir, but leave him alive. We will need the testimony they will torture from him to clear our names completely. The conspirators planned to use this old section of the sewers so that they could take their time and finish Wretch off at their leisure. Mission Objective(s) * Rescue the Wretch ** Rescue Wretch ** Defeat Mu'Rakir ** Lead Wretch out Enemies Notable NPCs * Mu Guardian (Boss) (Guarding Wretch) * Wretch (Hostage/Ally) * Guardian Mu'Rakir (Boss) (Mu Guardian) Debriefing Paolo is alive thanks to you. I visited him briefly. He remembered me, but asked me not to come again. He said it hurt too much. It all hurts too much. Your rewards are already on their way to you. I hope you are satisfied with them. We are both cleared of all charges. The conspirators have been rounded up. Ohanko is dead, but Mu'Rakir will live to stand trial. His actions and those of the other traitorous Mu Mystics have shamed Scirocco, and he will make certain their fates are neither pleasant nor swift. But none of it means anything to me. My second sight fails me when I try to see an answer that will soothe my aching heart, and I fear I will never get my brother back. I know it is not your concern. I'm sorry. I'll trouble you with my problems no longer. Go. Find your fate, find your future. You may be the one we have all been waiting for. You have certainly proven your worth to me. Now go, and leave me in my sorrow. Missions Briefing You heard about Bloody Bay? Arachnos is recruiting villains there to fight against the heroes coming in from Paragon City. Go talk with the Arachnos Warzone Liaison for Bloody Bay over in Cap Au Diable. The Arachnos Liaison will give you an appraisal of the situation in Bloody Bay. You can then make the choice whether you want to get involved or not. Debriefing So how's the situation in Bloody Bay? Bloody, I'm assuming. External Links *